Nur nach Hause
by Nicatlon
Summary: Etwas, das mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging, seitdem ich auf Deb Stewart's Page das Video "Sydney's dance" gesehen habe


Mein Name: Nicatlon  
Name der Geschichte: Nur nach Hause  
Rating: K  
Klassifikation: Story, Pre-Pretender (ihr werd sehen, warum! :)  
Timeline: hm, das Datum steht drüber, also was soll's???  
Keywords: Sydney's Past  
Copyright: Die Pretendercharaktere gehören nicht mir. Ich verfolge keine finanziellen Interessen. Alle anderen Charaktere sind von mir frei erfunden und urheberrechtlich geschützt.

Beschreibung: Etwas, das mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging, seit ich auf Deb Stewarts' Page das Video "Sydney's Dance" gesehen habe

**29/04/45  
Hauptlager  
Dachau, Deutschland  
17:00Uhr**

Den ganzen Tag schon surrten die Bomber der Alliierten über das Lager hinweg. Das Gedröhn ihrer Motoren ließ die morschen Wände der Baracken beinahe ehrfürchtig erzittern. Hoffnung keimte in den Herzen der Inhaftierten ebenso unbändig auf, wie die Furcht in den Herzen der Soldaten. Natürlich bemühten sich diese, den Tagesablauf im Lager so "normal" wie möglich zu gestalten, und natürlich gelang ihnen das nicht. Vor zwei Tagen waren tausend Häftlinge in Marsch Richtung Norden gesetzt worden, und das Geheul der Tiefflieger sprach eine ganz eigene unmissverständliche Sprache. Jedem Gefangenen war klar, dass sich die Wende im Kriegsgewirr abzeichnete. Eine Lawine der Zuversicht und der Euphorie überflutete die geschundenen Seelen und weckte den Kampfgeist in den ausgemergelten Körpern. Auch wenn das Grauen noch nicht völlig erloschen war, so lag es doch bereits spürbar in den letzten Zügen.

Auch die Kinder im Lager, die unschuldigsten Opfer von allen, bekamen die sich wandelnde Stimmung mit. Unter ihnen befand sich auch ein Zwillingspaar; zwei Jungen, gerade mal acht Jahre alt. Sydney und Jacob kauerten in einer Ecke ihrer Baracke und beobachten ängstlich die Vorgänge um sie herum. Seit zwei Jahren waren sie nun schon inhaftiert, und in dieser Zeit hatten die beiden Kinder mehr Leid erlebt, als mancher Mensch in seinem ganzen Leben. Doch was nun geschah, bereitete ihnen größere Angst als alle Experimente zusammen. Ihre Seelen waren noch zu jung, um zu begreifen, dass die Tiefflieger nicht das Verderben, sondern die Rettung bedeuteten. So klammerten sie sich aneinander fest und schlossen die Augen gegen das Entsetzen, wie sie es schon so oft getan hatten.  
Sie mussten eine Ewigkeit so verharrt haben, bevor eine starke Hand Jacob an der Schulter berührte. Er schlug die Augen auf, registrierte den Blick eines Fremden auf sich ruhend und wich erschrocken zurück. Die Uniform sah anders aus, als die der SS-Männer, aber für den Jungen spielte das keine Rolle. Der Fremde war und blieb ein Soldat; Soldaten schlagen, Soldaten töten. In ängstlicher Erwartung nahmen die Zwillinge jede Bewegung, jede Mimikveränderung des fremden Soldaten wahr. Doch zu ihrer Überraschung tat er ihnen nicht weh. Im Gegenteil. Er wirkte besorgt, fast genauso ängstlich und verwirrt wie Sydney und Jacob selbst. Plötzlich sank er in die Knie und streckte zitternd eine Hand nach den Beiden aus. Mit Tränen in den Augen flüsterte er:

"You are safe. It's over now. Promised."

Die Kinder verstanden zwar die Worte nicht, aber sie hörten ihren Klang. Sie nahmen die Brüchigkeit in der Stimme wahr, und langsam wich die Furcht aus ihren Herzen. Sydney fasste als Erster Mut und legte seine Hand in die des Soldaten. Der umschloss mit seinen drahtigen Fingern die zierliche Kinderhand; fest genug, um Halt zu geben, aber nicht so fest, dass es ihnen Angst machen würde. Auch Jacob folgte nun dem Beispiel seines Bruders, und der Soldat zog beide sanft zu sich hoch. Dann löste er seine Hand von Sydneys, tippte sich mit dem Zeigefinger auf den Brustkorb und sagte:

"Gary. Gary Thompson."

Das verstanden die Kinder. Sie taten es ihm nach und jeder nannte seinen Namen. Als Gary die Zwillinge aus der Baracke in den Schein der untergehenden Sonne führte, lächelten alle drei erleichtert.

**04/05/45  
irgendeine Landstraße  
irgendwo auf dem Weg nach Hause  
06:30Uhr**

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten Sydneys Nase. Er hob verschlafen die Lider und musste sich erst mal orientieren. Straße. Bäume. Andere Heimkehrer. Ja, nun fiel es ihm wieder ein: Sie waren frei! Doch auch das herrliche Gefühl neugewonnener Freiheit konnte den Hunger nicht besänftigen, der sich nun knurrend meldete. Bei ihrem Aufbruch aus Dachau hatte jeder einen Laib Brot, eine Feldflasche Wasser und eine zusammengerollte Decke von den Befreiern bekommen. Nun waren sie aber schon seit fünf Tagen unterwegs und hatten Deutschland noch nicht einmal verlassen. Es würde noch mindestens vier Wochen dauern, bis sie zu Hause ankamen, und das Brot war bereits aufgebraucht. Sie würden sich um etwas zu essen bemühen müssen. Sydney weckte seinen Bruder, der sich nun ebenfalls müde die Augen rieb.

"Komm schon, Jacob, wir müssen weiter! Und wir brauchen Essen.", spornte Sydney ihn an.

Sie redeten in ihrer Muttersprache Französisch miteinander, denn sie hatten sich geschworen, kein deutsches Wort mehr in den Mund zu nehmen. Die Deutschen waren ihre Feinde. Wenn sie während der Zeit im Lager überhaupt etwas gelernt hatten, dann das. Die Zwillinge kletterten aus dem Straßengraben heraus, in dem sie geschlafen hatten und machten sich erneut auf den Weg. Der Flüchtlingsstrom, der sich über die Straße wälzte, war die ganze Nacht hindurch nicht abgerissen, und das würde er auch in nächster Zeit nicht tun. Wer noch laufen konnte, der tat das. Wer nicht, wurde auf einen Ochsenkarren, einen Handwagen oder ein Fahrzeug aus dem Treck der Alliierten gelegt und so transportiert. In kleinen Familiengruppen getrennt strebten die Umsiedler einem Ziel zu, das ihnen allen gemeinsam war: der Heimat. Nach Hause zu kommen war am wichtigsten, egal wie. Wer keine Familie mehr hatte - wie Sydney und Jacob -, wanderte innerhalb des Stromes hin und her und suchte Anschluss.

Die beiden Kinder fanden ihn rasch. Sie gesellten sich zu einem jungen Mann, der seine kleine Schwester von vielleicht vier Jahren auf dem Arm trug. Das Gesicht des Mannes war von der immer kräftiger werdenden Frühlingssonne braun gebrannt. Sydney und Jacob liefen neben ihm her und warfen vereinzelt verstohlene Blicke zu ihm rüber. Ab und zu schaute der Mann zu ihnen herunter und lächelte sie an. Er sprach kein Wort, aber das war auch nicht nötig. Die sanften Blicke und das verständnisvolle Lächeln reichten aus, um den Beiden ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit zu vermitteln. Es war nicht so, als würden ihre Eltern sie anlächeln - so würde es nie wieder sein -, aber dennoch war es wohltuend, tröstend.

"Was meinst du, ob er auch im Lager war?", flüsterte Jacob seinem Bruder zu.

"Keine Ahnung. Ich habe ihn dort aber noch nie gesehen.", zischte dieser zurück.

Wieder schaute der Mann zu ihnen runter und lächelte. Er schien, kein Französisch zu verstehen. Warum wohl nicht? Schließlich waren sie auf dem Weg nach Frankreich oder zumindest in die Schweiz. Noch bevor sie den Gedanken zuende führen konnten, mussten sie abrupt anhalten. Unmutiges Gemurmel erhob sich, da niemand wusste, warum es nicht weiter ging. Plötzlich kam ihnen ein Soldat mit der gleichen Uniform wie Gary entgegen und rief in einem Deutsch, das von starkem Akzent verzerrt wurde:

"Hier geht es nicht weiter! Kehren Sie um! Ein paar Nazis haben sich im nächsten Dorf verschanzt und drohen damit, jeden zu erschießen, der ihnen zu nahe kommt."

Auch wenn Sydney und Jacob geschworen hatten, kein Deutsch mehr zu sprechen, so konnten sie es doch verstehen. Und was sie verstanden, gefiel ihnen gar nicht. Es war nicht so, dass sie Angst um ihr Leben hatten. Nein, vielmehr störte sie die Verzögerung. Nun würde es noch länger dauern, nach Lyon zu gelangen. Dabei war doch gerade das ihr sehnlichster Wunsch. Offenbar standen sie mit diesem Wunsch nicht alleine da, denn schon rief eine wütende Frauenstimme:

"Nein, ich will nach Hause. Eure Nazis interessieren mich nicht! Ich gehe jetzt."

Französisch; offenbar auch eine ehemalige Inhaftierte Dachaus. Schon brach sie durch die provisorisch errichtete Absperrung. Der Soldat konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren. Er versuchte noch, sie am Arm zu packen, doch sie riss sich los, als wäre der Leibhaftige hinter ihr her. Von Neugier getrieben schlängelte sich Sydney bis vor zur Absperrung. Etwa fünfzig  
Meter weiter konnte er die ersten verstreuten Häuser eines Dorfes ausmachen, das im typischen Landhausstil gebaut worden war. Gut erhaltene Fachwerkhäuser vermittelten eine trügerische Ruhe, als hätte es den Krieg nie gegeben. Im nächsten Augenblick zerriss ein ohrenbetäubender Donnerschlag die Luft in tausend Fetzen. Die Frau, die nur wenige Sekunden vorher durch die Barrikade gebrochen war, sackte zusammen und blieb dann regungslos am Boden liegen. Eine kleine Blutlache bildete sich binnen weniger Augenblicke unter ihrem starren Körper. Ein entsetzter Aufschrei ging durch die Menge, und die Menschen stoben in alle Richtungen auseinander. Sydney, der kreidebleich war vor Schreck, rannte zu seinem Bruder zurück. Beide hatten nicht das erste Mal jemanden sterben sehen, und deshalb reagierten sie überlegter als andere Kinder in ihrem Alter es getan hätten. Sie wussten, dass sie in dem Tumult leicht getrennt werden konnten, deshalb fassten sie sich bei den Händen. Ferner brauchten sie einen gewissen Schutz durch einen Erwachsenen. Der junge Mann mit dem Kind auf dem Arm schien ihnen, dafür der Richtige zu sein.

Also folgten sie ihm über die Wiesen und durch ein kleines, lichtes Wäldchen, das sich jenseits der Straße erstreckte. Der Mann hatte nichts dagegen; im Gegenteil. Wenn die Kinder erschöpft waren, machte er ihretwegen eine Rast. Gegen Abend hielten sie auf einer Lichtung an, und der Mann breitete seine erhaltene Decke aus, um seine Schwester schlafen zu legen. Das kleine Mädchen hatte keine Schwierigkeiten, ins Land der Träume zu gleiten; was man von Sydney und Jacob nicht gerade behaupten konnte. Die Aufregungen des Tages hatten das lästige Hungergefühl vertrieben. Doch nun dunkelte es bereits, und ihre leeren Mägen meldeten sich mit aller Macht zurück. Beschämt über ihre Unfähigkeit, sich selbst zu versorgen, schwiegen sie. Und dann war da ja noch ihr Schwur, der es ihnen verbot, Deutsch mit dem Mann zu reden. Also versuchten sie, mit knurrenden Mägen einzuschlafen, doch es wollte ihnen nicht gelingen. Irgendwann - es war schon finstere Nacht - kam der Mann mit einer Kerze und einem Beutel auf sie zu und kniete sich hin. Jacob beobachtete ihn ängstlich, während Sydney ihn fragend anschaute. Langsam und mit zitternder Hand zog er ein Stück Brot aus dem Beutel, brach es entzwei und gab jedem Kind eine Hälfte.

"Merci.", stammelten beide gleichzeitig.

Es musste die Ration des Mannes gewesen sein, denn die seiner Schwester hätte er sicherlich nie hergegeben. Die Kinder waren so erstaunt über diese Geste, dass sie beinahe vergaßen, das Brot in ihren Mund zu stecken. Nachdem sie es gierig runtergeschluckt hatten, bemerkten sie schließlich die im Mondlicht glitzernden Tränen in den Augen des Mannes. Sydney schaute seinen Bruder fragend an, doch als der nur mit den Schultern zuckte, ging er auf den Mann zu. Die kleine Kinderhand berührte tröstend das sonnengebräunte Gesicht. Heiße Tränen kullerten ihm über die Wangen, als er seine bebende Hand auf die des Jungen legte. Sydneys Augen verrieten tausend ungestellte Fragen, auf die der Mann schließlich mit einer weiteren Geste antwortete. Er kramte aus seinem Rucksack eine abgetragene Uniform hervor und streckte sie Sydney entgegen. Dabei senkte er beschämt den Kopf. Verblüfft von der Tatsache, dass der Mann Soldat war, nahm der Junge die Uniform in die Hände. Sie war verstaubt und hatte offenbar die meiste Zeit ihrer Existenz in einem Kleiderschrank zugebracht. Sydney drehte sie behutsam auf die andere Seite und... erstarrte dann zur Salzsäule. Da war ein Zeichen aufgenäht, das die Zwillinge nie vergessen würden. Ein Zeichen, das verantwortlich war für alles Leid in ihrem jungen Leben. Angeekelt warf Sydney die Uniform zu Boden, denn er wollte nichts in Händen halten, auf dem ein Hakenkreuz prangte. Er huschte zurück zu Jacob und erzählte ihm, was er gesehen hatte:

"Der Mann ist SS-Soldat! Er hat mir seine Uniform gezeigt. Was glaubte der denn, wie ich reagieren würde? Oh, ich könnte..."

Mitten im Satz hielt er plötzlich inne. Er wandte den Kopf und musterte noch einmal den Mann, der sich nun als Soldat entpuppt hatte. Der grub seine robusten Finger tief in den Stoff der im Staub liegenden Uniform. Im fahlen Mondlicht konnte Sydney einige Tränen ausmachen, die sich ihren Weg ins Erdreich bahnten. Er wirkte nicht gefährlich und schon gar nicht bösartig. Im Gegenteil. Vor Scham und Traurigkeit zitternd suchte er Sydneys Blick. Jacob stieß seinen Bruder an:

"Er hat uns sein Brot gegeben. Wie können wir ihn verachten?"

Damit hatte er nun zweifellos Recht. Sydney spürte, dass dieser Mann anders war, als die anderen deutschen Soldaten. Und wenn es auch nur die Tränen sein mochten, die er noch nie bei einem anderen SS-Mann gesehen hatte. Man konnte ihm vertrauen. Der Junge erschrak über diesen Gedanken, denn Vertrauen war immer ein Wort gewesen, an das man im Lager nicht einmal hatte denken dürfen. Sein ausgeprägter Selbstschutzmechanismus warnte Sydney eindringlich davor, diesem Fremden zu vertrauen. Doch sein Herz sprach eine klarere, leidenschaftlichere Sprache, und auf die hörte er schließlich. Sydney warf einen aufmunternden Blick zu Jacob, und die Beiden trafen eine stille Übereinkunft. Nach einer Verständigung, die es nur unter Blutsverwandten gibt, standen schließlich beide gleichzeitig auf und gingen zu dem Soldaten herüber. Unter seinem Tränenschleier huschte ihm ein Lächeln übers Gesicht, dass jedoch sofort von unregelmäßigen Schluchzern vertrieben wurde. Jacob fasste dem Soldaten unters Kinn und ermutigte ihn, den Kopf zu heben. In diesem Gesicht konnten die Kinder jede Art von Emotion ausmachen. Scham, Reue, Trauer und auch Furcht, so als würde er vor Gericht stehen und die Zwillinge wären das Tribunal. Als der Soldat die vielen Fragen in den Augen der Jungen sah, begann er mit brüchiger Stimme:

"Ich war Unterscharführer im Konzentrationslager Dachau und als Wachsoldat angestellt. Ihr habt mich wahrscheinlich noch nie gesehen. Ich war nicht bei den Baracken der Kinder stationiert. Trotzdem hörte ich manchmal nachts, wenn die Stille alle übrigen Geräusche verschluckte, ihr Wimmern... ich meine, euer Wimmern. Ich habe nie etwas gegen das Unrecht unternommen, das mich umgab. Zwar habe ich die Verbrechen nicht verübt, doch verhindert habe ich sie auch nicht. Vor zehn Monaten schließlich habe ich meinen Hauptscharführer um Versetzung angefleht. Ich wäre sogar an die Front gegangen, nur um mich vor den klagenden Kinderstimmchen zu retten. Mein Versetzungsgesuch wurde abgelehnt. Dann bin ich desertiert und wurde somit selbst zum Gejagten. Mein Leben lang habe ich es vorge-zogen, wegzulaufen, anstatt etwas zu unternehmen. Doch nun nicht mehr. Ich..."

Weiter kam er nicht, bevor die Tränen ihn überwältigten. Die beiden Jungen hatten dem ergreifenden Monolog verstört gelauscht und waren dabei von eigenen Erinnerungen gequält worden. Nun sahen sie sich also zum ersten Mal außerhalb des Lagers einem Täter gegenüber. Doch seltsamerweise verspürten sie weder Zorn noch Rachlust. Dieser in Tränen aufgelöste Mann erweckte eher ihr Mitleid. Er war vom Täter zum Opfer geworden, und obendrein plagten ihn nagende Schuldgefühle. Die Kinder spürten tief in ihren Seelen, was dieser Mann jetzt dringend brauchte. Es waren drei simple Worte, die ihm mehr bedeuten würden als jeder Freispruch vor Gericht. Drei Worte, die wahrscheinlich der Grund dafür waren, dass der Soldat sie über die Wiesen geführt und das Brot mit ihnen gebrochen hatte. Also brachen Sydney und Jacob kurzerhand ihren Schwur, nahmen den Mann in die Arme und flüsterten die wohl wichtigsten Worte:

"Wir vergeben Ihnen."

Die Tränen des Mannes vermischten sich mit den ersten Tropfen eines nächtlichen Gewitters. Beinahe wären ihre Worte im Donnergrollen erstickt, aber ein zerbrechliches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Soldaten verriet ihnen, dass er sie gehört hatte. Von nun sprachen sie wieder Deutsch und Französisch, denn sie hatten erfahren, dass nicht alle Deutschen Mörder und Verbrecher waren. Manchmal steckt eben auch im furchterregendsten Wolfspelz nur ein ganz unschuldiges Schaf.

**12/05/45  
irgendeine Landstraße  
irgendwo auf dem Weg nach Hause  
08:00Uhr**

Sie hatten lange geschlafen und waren erst von dem immer lauter werdenden Treiben des Trecks aufgewacht. Der Frühling war die wohl passendste Jahreszeit, um solch einen langen Marsch zu absolvieren. Milde Nächte ermöglichten es den Kindern ohne Probleme, im Freien zu schlafen. Tagsüber kletterte das Thermometer manchmal schon auf über zwanzig Grad Celsius. Es war noch nicht so drückendheiß wie im Sommer, aber auch nicht mehr so extrem kalt wie im Winter. Wie gesagt, die perfekte Jahreszeit.

Diesmal drängte Jacob seinen Bruder zum Aufbruch. Er spürte, dass sie ihrer Heimat Lyon immer näher kamen, obwohl sie gerade erst die Grenze überquert hatten. Diese Gewissheit spornte die Kinder an, ihre Schritte zu beschleunigen. Manchmal wanderten sie sogar die ganze Nacht hindurch und genossen den Mondschein auf der Haut, bis der stechende Schmerz in ihren Füßen ihnen die Lust an dem magischen Licht raubte. Letzte Nacht jedoch waren sie erschöpft gewesen und hatten ohne Unterbrechung bis zum Morgen geschlafen.  
Etwa zehn Meter hinter ihrem "Nachtlager" führte ein kleiner Bach klares Quellwasser. Sogar einige Forellen tummelten sich darin. Sydney war der Auffassung, dass die Aussicht auf ein reiches Fischmahl einer näheren Betrachtung würdig wäre. Er stakste über die saftige Wiese und sank manchmal bis zu den Knöcheln im feuchten Humus ein.

"Wo willst du hin, Sydney? Wir müssen weiter.", fragte Jacob verständnislos.

"Hast du etwa keinen Hunger, Bruderherz?", erwiderte Sydney barsch, aber nicht ohne eine innige Zuneigung in der Stimme.

Die Forellen waren groß und fleischig, und dem Jungen lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Mit einem flinken Handgriff hob er ein Stück der Grasnabe an, unter dem sich fette Regenwürmer durch die Erde wanden. Sydney schnappte sich zwei von ihnen und hielt dann kurz inne, um sich zu überlegen, wie er den Fischfang bewerkstelligen sollte. Da er keinen Angelhaken besaß, nahm er den Wurm kurzerhand zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und tunkte ihn ins klare Wasser. Die Forellen hatten offenbar noch nie im Leben einen Köder gesehen, denn sie bissen bereitwillig an. In Windeseile packte Sydney sie mit der freien Hand und grub seine Fingernägel tief in ihre glitschige Haut. Bald hatte er zwei Prachtexemplare gefangen. Ausgenommen waren sie schnell, und Sydney rannte mit den Fischen in der Hand zu einem Fahrzeug der Alliierten.

"Ich habe in einem kleinen Bach Fische gefangen. Könnten Sie sie mir bitte braten?", fragte er in brüchigem Deutsch.

Der alliierte Soldat - offenbar Amerikaner - war sichtlich verblüfft über diese seltsame Bitte eines kleinen Jungen. Dennoch nahm er die Fische und nickte lächelnd. In seinem Jeep, der nur von einer grünen Plane überspannt wurde, stand ein kleiner Gaskocher. Er warf den Fang auf den Rost des Kochers, und schon Minuten später wehte Sydney ein verlockender Geruch in die Nase. Schließlich nahm er den gebratenen Fisch entgegen, bedankte sich herzlich bei dem Soldaten und lief zurück zu seinem Bruder. Sie teilten das Mahl und waren glücklich darüber, mal wieder gefüllte Bäuche zu haben.

Die Sonne brannte ungewöhnlich heiß an diesem Mittag, und die beiden Jungen waren auf ihrer langen Wanderung rasch durchgeschwitzt. Der Bach, in dem Sydney die Forellen gefangen hatte, schlängelte sich noch immer an der Straße entlang, war aber inzwischen zu einem breiten Fluss geworden. Obwohl die Strömung das Wasser nur gemächlich vorantrieb, gab es an einigen umspülten Steinen Stromschnellen, aus denen schäumende Gischt emporstieg. Jacob stieß seinem Bruder in die Seite und deutete schelmisch grinsend auf eine der Stromschnellen. Sydney verstand sofort, drehte den Spieß aber um und rief:

"Wer zuletzt im Wasser ist, ist 'ne lahme Ente!"

Damit ließ er sich die Böschung hinuntergleiten, entledigte sich im Laufen seiner Kleidung und sprang jauchzend in den Fluss. Jacob kam nur knapp hinter ihm ans Ziel und gesellte sich fröhlich lachend zu seinem Bruder. Sie bespritzten einander mit Wasser und genossen die Abkühlung; des Körpers wie auch der Seele. Die vorüberziehenden Menschen betrachteten melancholisch lächelnd die beiden planschenden Kinder. Zweifellos fragten sich einige von ihnen, wie Kinder, die schon so viel Blut in ihrem jungen Leben gesehen hatten, so ausgelas-sen tollen konnten. Nachdem sie sich genügend erfrischt hatten, kletterten die Beiden aus dem Wasser und machten es sich auf der angrenzenden Wiese bequem. Sie waren nackt und hatten alle Viere von sich gestreckt, aber das machte ihnen nichts aus. Das Gefühl von durch die Sonne verdunstendem Wasser auf der Haut war einfach zu angenehm, um es durch Kleidung zu verderben. Sie ließen sich Zeit und schlossen für einen Moment die Augen, um in der Mittagshitze zu dösen. Schließlich waren sie schon in Frankreich, und irgendwie hatten die Zwillinge das Gefühl, als könne ihnen nun nichts mehr passieren.

Plötzlich hob Sydney beunruhigt den Kopf. Er meinte, etwas gehört zu haben. Ein Geräusch, das nach Jammern oder Stöhnen klang. Er rüttelte unsanft seinen Bruder und fragte:

"He, Jacob, hast du das auch gehört?"

"Wie...? Was...? Wovon redest du, Sydney?"

Offensichtlich hatte Jacob tief und fest geschlafen und war nun jäh hochgeschreckt. Beide lauschten angestrengt nach dem Geräusch, doch falls es überhaupt existiert hatte, war es nun verschwunden. Man konnte nur noch das schläfrige Murmeln des Flusses vernehmen. Jacob war verärgert, dass sein Bruder ihn geweckt hatte und wollte ihn gerade zurechtweisen, als beide erschrocken inne hielten. Da war das Geräusch wieder! Jetzt hörten sie es ganz deutlich. Es klang wie ein schmerzvolles, klägliches Wimmern. Sydney, der schon immer der abenteuerlustigere der Zwillinge gewesen war, ging den seltsamen Lauten nach in Richtung Ufer. Am Rand angekommen spähte er über die Uferböschung und erblickte nahe am Wasser einen Korb aus geflochtenen Binsen. Als der Korb zu wackeln begann, schrak der Junge zurück. Irgendetwas Lebendiges musste sich darin befinden, denn das herzzerreißende Gewinsel kam eindeutig aus dem Korb. Sydney konnte nicht sehen, was es war; der Behälter war durch eine Decke verschlossen. Wie sooft bei Kindern in diesem Alter besiegte schließlich die Neugier die Angst, und Sydney kletterte die Böschung hinunter. Als er neben dem Korb stand, zögerte er einen Augenblick, hob dann aber behutsam die Decke an. Sydneys Hand gefror mitten in der Bewegung zu Eis, sobald er erkannte, was sich darunter befand.

"Oh, mon dieu!", entfuhr es ihm.

Mit festerer Stimme rief er seinem Bruder zu:

"Jacob, ich brauche deine Hilfe. Es ist ein... Baby! Wir müssen es von hier wegbringen."

Jacob tauchte an der Böschung auf und starrte zunächst ebenso ungläubig wie sein Bruder auf das sich windende Würmchen in seinem geflochtenen Lager. Sydney riss ihn energisch aus seiner Lethargie:

"Steh da nicht so dumm rum! Hilf mir lieber!"

Der Junge legte sich auf den Bauch und streckte die Arme nach unten. Sydney hob mühsam den Korb ein Stück an und übergab ihn Jacob. Dieser hielt ihn solange fest, bis sein Bruder wieder hochgeklettert war, und sie gemeinsam das Baby bergen konnten. Erst jetzt, da es sich außerhalb der Gefahrenzone des Flusses befand, gestatteten sich die Zwillinge, das Kleinkind näher zu betrachten. Es war etwa vier Monate alt. Unterernährt schien es, nicht zu sein, was bedeutete, das es erst seit höchstens zwei Tagen hier draußen war. Seine rosarote Hautfarbe hob sich von bläulichen Streifen an Lippen und Fingerspitzen ab. Die Kinder hatten in Dachau mehr über Medizin gelernt, als ihnen lieb war. Sie sahen auf den ersten Blick, dass der Säugling ein Herzleiden hatte. Traurig blickten sie einander an, und beide dachten dasselbe. Vielleicht hatte man ihn ausgesetzt, weil jemand kein krankes Kind wollte. Von der Tatsache, dass es ein Junge war, hatten sie sich inzwischen überzeugt. Sydney schaute seinen Bruder fragend an:

"Was machen wir mit ihm?"

"Wir müssen ihn in die Obhut eines Soldaten geben, damit er ein Zuhause bekommt.", erwiderte Jacob. Ein vernünftiger Vorschlag.

Also nahm jeder einen Henkel des Korbes, und sie trugen das Findelkind vor zur Straße. Die Kolonne bewegte sich mit unverminderter Geschwindigkeit fort, und niemand achtete auf die Zwillinge mit dem Korb zwischen sich.

"Schau, da vorne, das ist der Soldat, der uns die Fische gebraten hat!", rief Sydney und deutete aufgeregt auf den Jeep ein paar Meter vor ihnen.

Die Kinder rannten zu ihm. Er war der einzige, der ihnen einfiel. Der deutsche Soldat, mit dem sie einige Zeit gewandert waren - sie wussten nicht mal seinem Namen -, hatte bereits vor der Grenze den Treck verlassen und war mit seiner Schwester in einen Ort eingekehrt. Er hatte sich lange von ihnen verabschiedet und ihnen gedankt. Seither pflegten die Brüder zu keinem mehr Kontakt, also gingen sie zu dem, der ihnen schon einmal geholfen hatte.

"Ach du meine Güte, was habt ihr denn da aufgegabelt?", fragte der Soldat, als er den "Inhalt" des Korbs begutachtet hatte.

"Wir haben ihn am Flussufer gefunden. Er scheint, herzkrank zu sein.", berichtete Jacob.

Wenn man Sydney als abenteuerlustig und ungestüm bezeichnen konnte, dann war Jacob das genaue Gegenteil. Er hatte seinen Bruder schon im Lager beschützt. Seine bodenständige und vernünftige Art war oft ihr Lebensretter gewesen. Obwohl diese Vorsicht manchmal in blinde Angst umschlug, war ein guter Spürsinn für Gefahr in diesen schwierigen Zeiten nicht zu verachten. Der Soldat nahm ihnen schließlich den Korb ab, rief seinem Fahrer zu, er solle anhalten und sprang dann mit dem Baby auf dem Arm vom Jeep. Das schutzlose Kind sicher auf dem Arm tragend eilte er vor zu einem anderen Fahrzeug, dessen Flanke mit einem großen Roten Kreuz versehen war. Die beiden Kinder, die mitgelaufen waren, erinnerte das befremdlich aussehende Gebilde irgendwie an ein Hakenkreuz, obwohl das reichlich absurd war. Dennoch blieben sie in einiger Entfernung stehen und beobachten argwöhnisch, was nun vor sich ging. Eine junge Frau in Schwesterntracht sprang aus dem Fahrerhäuschen und salutierte vor dem Soldaten. Als sie sah, was ihr Vorgesetzter da trug, klappte ihr die Kinnlade runter. Kopfschüttelnd nahm sie ihm den Säugling ab und begann, ihn zu untersuchen, während sie dem knappen Bericht des Soldaten zuhörte. Irgendwann nickte sie, salutierte noch einmal und verschwand dann mit dem Baby im Wagen. Der Soldat rannte zu den Kindern zurück und lobte sie für ihren Mut und ihre Tatkraft. Was aber mit dem Baby geschehen würde, erzählte er ihnen nicht. Sydney und Jacob wagten nicht, danach zu fragen, denn irgendetwas hatte sie an der Mimik des Soldaten verändert. Er schien, angespannt zu sein und jeden Moment einen nervösen Blick über die Schulter werfen zu wollen. Im Lager hatten die Beiden einen Blick für solche hauchzarten Veränderungen bekommen, weil es das Überleben bedeuten konnte. Obwohl der Soldat freundlich mit ihnen redete, bekamen die Kinder Angst. Als Sydney den Mund öffnete, um doch etwas zu sagen, warf Jacob ihm einen so scharfen Blick zu, dass er sofort verstummte. Schließlich lächelten die Zwillinge ein wenig gequält, bedankten sich für das Lob und verschwanden in der Menge. Besorgt fragte sich der Soldat, ob sie wohl etwas mitbekommen hatten, schüttelte dann aber energisch den Kopf und sprang wieder auf seinen Jeep. Sie waren noch Kinder; selbst wenn sie ein paar Worte aufgeschnappt hätten, würden sie nicht wissen, worum es ging. Hoffentlich nicht.

Den Rest des Tages hielten sich Sydney und Jacob so weit wie möglich von den alliierten Fahrzeugen fern. Sie konnten gut darauf verzichten, noch weitere Bekanntschaften mit Soldaten zu schließen. Während dieser seltsamen Reise zurück nach Hause war ihr Weltbild gehörig aus den Fugen geraten. Sie hatten sich mit einem ehemaligen SS-Mann angefreundet, der offensichtlich ein gutes Herz besaß. Aber sie hatten auch die bedrohlich wirkende Aura ihrer Befreier kennen gelernt, nicht greifbar und doch deutlich zu spüren. Die Zwillinge hatten sich auf ihren Instinkt, ihre Beobachtungsgabe verlassen und sind der bizarren Gefahr aus dem Weg gegangen. Dennoch wurden sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie, als sie das Baby dem Soldaten übergeben hatten, den größten Fehler ihres Lebens gemacht hatten.

**08/06/45  
vor den Stadttoren  
Lyon, Frankreich  
13:10Uhr**

Schwer wie Blei hingen graue Regenwolken am gelblich verfärbten Himmel. Scheinbar konnten sie sich nicht entscheiden, wo sie ihren Ballast abwerfen sollten, denn es war noch nicht ein Tropfen gefallen. Wie eine Dunstglocke legte sich die statisch aufgeladene Luft über die blühenden Lavendelfelder der Provence und erstickte ihre Farben. Die schwüle Wärme machte das Laufen unerträglich, und es schien, dass, wenn nicht bald ein reinigendes Gewitter losbrach, das Leben seinen Dienst einfach verweigern würde. Dennoch setzten Sydney und Jacob beharrlich einen Fuß vor den anderen, denn sie spürten die Nähe der Heimat in ihren Herzen. In den letzten Tagen hatte sich der Flüchtlingsstrom zerstreut; jeder ging in die Richtung seines Heimatortes. Zuletzt waren die Zwillinge die einzigen, die den Weg nach Lyon einschlugen. Doch das spielte keine Rolle. Sie waren fast am Ziel, und der richtige Weg tauchte aus den unergründlichen Tiefen ihrer Erinnerung auf. Hocherfreut erkannten sie die violetten Lavendelfelder und die alten, knöchrigen Bäume, die schon die Hauptstraße gesäumt hatten, als ihre Familie... deportiert worden war. Und so kam es, das die Beiden trotz der drückenden Witterung bester Laune waren.

"Ich bin so froh, dass wir bald zu Hause sind.", bemerkte Jacob.

Sydney nickte zustimmend. Er brauchte seine Freude, nicht in Worte zu fassen, um sie seinem Bruder begreiflich zu machen. Jacob wusste auch so ziemlich genau, wie er empfand. Er konnte es am Funkeln in Sydneys Augen erkennen. Für eine lange Zeit war das Feuer in den Augen der Kinder hinter einem immerwährenden Tränenschleier verborgen gewesen. Doch nun erwachte es langsam wieder zu neuem Leben.

Unzählige Blasen an den Füßen später konnten die Beiden die ersten vereinzelten Häuser ihrer Heimatstadt Lyon ausmachen. Obwohl ihnen die Glieder schmerzten und ihre Muskeln wie Feuer brannten, verfielen sie nun in schnelles Gehen, ja beinahe Rennen. Die kleinen Häuser, die nun in Windeseile an ihnen vorbeizogen, muteten eher ländlich an, doch die Zwillinge wussten, dass es sich um die Vorboten ihrer Heimat handelte. Eine unbändige Freude ergriff von ihnen Besitz. Es war ja so ein herrliches Gefühl! Wie lange hatten sie diesen Moment herbeigesehnt? Eigentlich hatte sie einzig die tiefe Hoffnung, nach Hause zu kommen, während der schrecklichen Zeit im Lager am Leben erhalten. Ungezählte schlaflose Nächte lang hatten sie einander von ihren Erinnerungen an die Heimat erzählt, um diese nicht bei all dem Entsetzen zu vergessen. Und nun war es soweit. In der drückenden Schwüle des Nachmittags erreichten zwei durchgeschwitzte, aber zutiefst glückliche Kinder die Stadttore von Lyon.

Lyon war eine im Mittelalter erbaute Stadt, und das sah man ihr auch an. Majestätisch erhob sich die Stadtmauer und schien, jedem Angreifer höhnisch lachend zu trotzen. Gegen Pfeil und Bogen mochte das ja funktioniert haben, doch gegen die Bomber der deutschen Invasoren war auch das stabilste Mauerwerk machtlos. Riesige Löcher klafften in der Mauer wie blutende Wunden im Fleisch eines angeschossenen Tieres. Doch auch wenn die französische Stadt zweifellos schwer verwundet war, vernichtet war sie noch lange nicht.  
Ehrfürchtig um sich schauend gingen Sydney und Jacob durch die Straßen. Viele Häuser waren ganz oder teilweise zerstört. Von einigen fehlten nur ein paar Dachziegel und Fenster- scheiben, andere waren einfach verschwunden, nur ein kahles Fleckchen Erde zurücklassend. Obgleich die Zwillinge diese Verwüstungen durchaus wahrnahmen, identifizierten sie sich doch nicht damit. Das alles waren die Häuser ihrer Freunde, ihrer Nachbarn. Das machte traurig und schockierte sicherlich auch, doch es ging sie persönlich doch nichts an. Ihr Haus würde unerschütterlich vor ihnen aufragen, wenn sie nur erst mal davor standen. Immerhin hatte es ihr Vater eigenhändig erbaut. Da hätte selbst die gezielteste Bombe keinen Schaden anrichten können. Ihr Haus - das Haus ihrer Eltern - würde einen Hort der Sicherheit und der Ruhe bieten; davon waren beide felsenfest überzeugt.

Sie wanderten solange weiter, bis sie eine Straße entdeckten, die zu ihrem Elternhaus führen würde. Eigentlich konnte man dieses Trümmerfeld gar nicht mehr als Straße bezeichnen. Sie war übersät von Schlaglöchern und mehr oder weniger großen Häuserteilen. Das machte es für die Kinder nicht gerade einfach, den richtigen Weg zu finden; zumal ihre Erinnerungen an die Heimat immer schemenhafter wurden. Nachdem sie sich in Schlangenlinien zwischen den Trümmern durchgekämpft hatten, erreichten sie einen weitläufigen, leeren Platz.

"Hier hat mal das Rathaus gestanden.", flüsterte Sydney gequält.

Das Ausmaß der Zerstörungen erwies sich doch als weitaus größer, als sie es vermutet hatten. Auf der anderen Seite des Platzes erblickten die Beiden die Überreste eines bis auf die Grundmauern niedergebrannten Hauses. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil hörten die kleinen Herzen in ihrer Brust auf, zu schlagen, als sie die Identität des Hauses erkannten. Es war IHR Haus! Der Ort, an den sie sich schon seit Jahren zurücksehnten. Der Ort, der ihnen während der Zeit im Lager und der beschwerlichen Wanderung zurück Hoffnung und Kraft gegeben hatte. Der Ort, wegen dem sie noch am Leben waren. Sollte nun alles umsonst gewesen sein?

Obwohl sie außer sich waren vor Schreck und Verzweiflung, reagierten die Kinder überlegt. Nachdem das erste Schockmoment überwunden war, rannten sie hinüber zu der Ruine, die einmal ihr Elternhaus gewesen war. Die letzten Bruchstücke des Mauerwerks ragten spitz in die Höhe wie Grabsteine. Zweifellos lagen unter den Trümmern einige Opfer, sodass die steinernen Totenwächter durchaus an der richtigen Stelle standen. Mit größter Vorsicht kletterten die Beiden auf den Brocken herum und suchten nach allem, was noch irgendwie zu gebrauchen war. Sie fanden nichts.

Schließlich gaben sie es auf. Trotz aller Bodenständigkeit brach nun das verletzbare Kind aus ihnen hervor, das sie ja immer noch waren. Sie sanken in die Knie und schluchzten verzwei- felt. Womit nur hatten sie das verdient? Sie hatten doch schon ihre Eltern verloren. War das denn nicht Strafe genug für all die kleinen Sünden ihres jungen Lebens? Warum musste das Schicksal oder Gott oder was auch immer ihnen auch ihres Zuhauses berauben? Fragen, die einfach zu belastend sind für so unschuldige Kinderseelen. An diesem Tag vor den Trümmern ihres bisherigen Lebens zerschellten ihre Seelen am steinigen Ufer der Realität. Sie hatten immer angenommen, dass wäre am Tag ihrer Deportation geschehen, doch sie wurden eines Besseren belehrt. Im Lager war ihnen noch ein tröstlicher Funken Hoffnung geblieben, der nun unwiederbringlich erlosch. Genau in diesem Moment endete die Kindheit des Zwillingspaares Sydney und Jacob.

**09/06/45  
zwischen den Trümmern  
Lyon, Frankreich  
07:15Uhr**

Ein gewaltiges Krachen ließ die Kinder aus einem traumlosen Schlaf hochschrecken. Für einen Moment wussten sie nicht, was es war; Gewehrsalven einer Exekution vielleicht. Doch dann wurden sich ihrer Situation gewahr und erkannten, dass das Geräusch einen anderen Ursprung hatte. Im Nachbarhaus - oder besser in der Nachbarruine - war der Dachstuhl heruntergebrochen. Jacob sprang auf und rannte zu dem staubumwirbelten Trümmerfeld hinüber.

"Jacob! Wo willst du hin? Das ist gefährlich!"

Sydney versuchte vergeblich, seinen Bruder aufzuhalten. Dieser kletterte inzwischen mit halsbrecherischen Bewegungen zwischen den Trümmern umher und brüllte unentwegt:

"Hallo! Ist da unten jemand? Kann mich jemand hören? Antworten Sie! Hallo!"

"Wenn da jemand ist, ist er tot.", erwiderte Sydney.

Damit hatte er zweifellos Recht. Das erkannte auch Jacob und kehrte an die Seite seines Bruders zurück. Tränen glitzerten in seinen Augen. In dem Haus, das gerade eingestürzt war, waren sie vor der Deportation ein und aus gegangen. Ihr bester Freund Jean-Claude hatte dort gelebt. Entweder war er bei dem Einsturz gestorben, oder ein anderes Ereignis hatte sein Leben als Tribut gefordert.

Die Beiden nahmen sich gegenseitig in die Arme. Wieder ein Toter mehr in ihrem jungen Leben! Betrübt kehrten sie zu ihrem Elternhaus zurück und setzten sich wie aus Trotz davor.  
Sie mussten eine halbe Ewigkeit so verharrt haben, als Sydney plötzlich, durch einen grellen Lichtschein geblendet, blinzelte. Er drehte sich um und folgte dem Licht zu seinem Ursprung in der Ruine ihres Hauses. Irgendetwas blinkte und glitzerte wie ein Edelstein; und Sydney stand genau davor. Er bückte sich und hob eine leicht verstaubte Schallplatte auf. Die Sonne hatte sich auf ihrer Oberfläche gebrochen und sie so zum Funkeln gebracht. Behutsam drehte er die Platte herum und las den Titel des Liedes:

"Les mots d'amour"

Sydney sog scharf die Luft ein, als er sich der Bedeutung dieser Entdeckung bewusst wurde. Er drehte den Kopf und rief:

"Jacob! Bruderherz, komm her und sieh dir das an! Du wirst nicht glauben, was ich gefunden habe."

Er hatte Recht. Als sein Bruder in Windeseile herangestürzt kam und sich den Fund ansah, konnte er es nicht glauben. Sein Blick wanderte zwischen Sydneys Gesicht und der Schall-platte hin und her. Dann geschah etwas, dass es nur bei eineiigen Zwillingen gibt. Die Beiden hatten im selben Moment dieselbe Erinnerung.

_Es war dunkel, und draußen tobte ein heftiger Sturm. Sydney und Jacob lagen auf dem Teppich des Wohnzimmers und langweilten sich. Sie hatten einige Zeit mit Malen verbracht, aber auch das war bald uninteressant geworden. Schließlich kam ihre Mutter Greta ins Zimmer und trat zum Grammophon hinüber. Sie lächelte verschmitzt, und die Kinder wurden neugierig. Irgendetwas würde geschehen, das spürten sie. Die Nadel des Grammophons glitt über eine Schallplatte und erfüllte den Raum mit monotonen Klängen. Dann rief Greta mit ihrer sanften, betörenden Stimme:_

"Jean-Michel, mein Schatz, komm ins Wohnzimmer; und lass uns tanzen! Du weißt doch, das ist mein Lieblingslied."

Sekunden später trat ein kräftiger Mann Ende zwanzig ins Zimmer. Ihr Vater. Er ging zu seiner Frau hinüber und nahm sie in die Arme. Dann tanzten die Beiden quer durch die Wohnung. Schwerelos und ohne Zwang schwebten sie über den Fußboden im Rhythmus der Musik. Sydney und Jacob sahen ihnen zu; glücklich, weil ihre Eltern glücklich waren.

Sie fanden ebenso schnell in die Gegenwart zurück, wie sie sich in der Vergangenheit verloren hatten. Die Erinnerung an diesen Abend war die letzte schöne Erinnerung an ihre Kindheit. Tags darauf waren die SS-Männer in ihren schwarzen, totenkopfbestickten Uniformen gekommen und hatten sie alle abgeholt. Und dann begann das Martyrium, das ihrer Familie das Leben und ihnen die Kindheit geraubt hatte. Dieser Abend stellte den letzten Moment der Geborgenheit dar, bevor die Hölle ihren Anfang nahm.  
Lange Zeit hatte die Erinnerung daran, in ihrem Unterbewusstsein verschüttet, gelegen. Verständlicherweise beherrschte das Donnern von Maschinengewehren ihren Geist und nicht die zarten Klänge eines Liedes. Ihre Träume waren von blutigen Leibern durchzogen und nicht vom Anblick ihrer miteinander tanzenden Eltern. Doch nun war die Erinnerung mit aller Klarheit zurückgekehrt und tröstete ihre wundgeriebenen Seelen. Und all das wurde einzig durch das Wiederauffinden dieser Schallplatte fertig gebracht.  
Mut kehrte in ihre Herzen zurück wie der Wind unter die Schwingen des Adlers. Ihnen war nicht alles genommen worden. Sie hatten noch immer ihr Leben, und das war in diesen Zeiten keine Selbstverständlichkeit. Sie würden sich dieser Gnade würdig erweisen und einen Weg finden, zu überleben. Zuvor hatten sie die Hölle auf Erden überlebt, also würden sie auch jede andere Prüfung überstehen, die das Schicksal für sie bereithielt.

Damals hatten sie noch keine Ahnung, welch grotesken Verlauf ihr Leben nehmen sollte. Sie wussten nichts von einer mysteriösen Organisation namens Centre, die erschreckende Ähnlichkeiten mit dem KZ in Dachau aufwies. Sydney und Jacob hätten sich niemals träumen lassen, dass sie die Überlebensstrategien, die sie sich im Lager angeeignet hatten - nämlich wegsehen, schweigen und Trost ineinander finden - noch einmal brauchen würden.  
Nein, von all dem ahnten sie nichts. Sie waren einfach Kinder, die, von neuer Hoffnung beseelt, in den glutroten Sonnenuntergang blickten. Unfähig, die dunklen Wolken am Horizont oder das ferne Donnergrollen wahrzunehmen, das so gar nichts mit einer Witterungsänderung zu tun hatte.

ENDE


End file.
